<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾莱24小时活动文】地平线之外 by boxiang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481156">【艾莱24小时活动文】地平线之外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang'>boxiang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>和原作无关的战后paro，本文是莱纳side，我会再写一个艾伦side解释一切</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾莱24小时活动文】地平线之外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莱纳在晚间回到自己的破帐篷里，发现一个青年躺在他的毯子上，睡得正香。他吓了一跳，第一反应是检查自己放钱的罐子：那里有五个硬币，三张纸钞，一分未少。</p><p>“我是艾伦·耶格尔。”青年醒过来后说道，他看起来很年轻，恐怕不到20岁，绑着潦草的丸子头。莱纳点点头，坐在火堆旁打量他：艾伦披着莱纳的唯一一件厚外套，在外面罩着几层毯子，最里面穿着艾伦自己的衣服。衣摆上的布料掉了一块，边缘烂了，湿哒哒的，填充的羽毛从那里面露出来，随着艾伦的抬手的动作往外掉。</p><p>年轻人低头看了一眼，把掉出来的羽毛塞进去，叠起布料，塞到从外面看不见的地方去了。他垂着脑袋，看着帐篷中间燃烧的火，像还没从刚才在雪原之中的跋涉里清醒过来，或者又像是因为帐篷里的温暖，而一时分不清自己到底身处何方了。</p><p>莱纳舔舔嘴唇，挑起柴火里很细的几根丢进火堆里，树皮很脆，被火一烧，立刻发出噼噼啪啪的响声。他也一样沉默着，等待着，不去催艾伦说话——催促一个被冻僵的人解释自己是缺乏同情心的行为，战争已经结束了，莱纳没有必要再这样做。</p><p>他一直等着，直到艾伦终于从火堆与毛毯的温热之中挣扎出来，他声音很虚弱，但努力拔高了音量。</p><p>“我是不是在哪儿见过你？”</p><p>“……我是莱纳·布朗。”</p><p>莱纳忽略了艾伦的问话。他刚才填完了柴，就呼着气，开始给艾伦倒茶了。艾伦出声时莱纳朝那边看了一眼，手上没停，直为年轻人倒满了整杯。一口煮锅在他俩之间咕嘟冒泡，莱纳把杯子隔着锅递给他，锅里有香肠和土豆，肉味扑到他手上，卷裹着珍贵而叫人舒服的热气，挤满了帐篷。</p><p>艾伦就是在莱纳煮香肠到一半时醒来的。他在外面待了太久，刚醒来时只一言不发，有如冰雕般一动不动，身上的关节都冻硬了，皮肤透出不正常的红色。莱纳把火弄得更旺，把艾伦拖到火堆边上地方，再给他包上了自己所有的毯子。现在艾伦醒了过来，莱纳又慷慨地分给他一半的香肠，从汤锅最底下捞起煮土豆递给他。</p><p>艾伦是那个闯入他人住处的人，此时却毫不推辞地接过食物，清晰地道谢了。他的手指僵硬，握不住发热的碗，只能用袖子捧着，碗的形状又像一个小煮锅，是军队会使用的型号，底部有一个凹陷的图案。艾伦把手指摁在那上面，用指肚细细地抚摸。土豆的质地细软，温暖了他的嗓子，年轻人很快变得有精神起来。</p><p>他又重复了一次：“我真的在什么地方见过你。”</p><p>“啊……”莱纳模棱两可地说，他很明显地停顿了一次，“那就见过吧。”</p><p>他看起来不欲多谈此事，只顾低下头去，啜饮着热茶。但艾伦不算满意这个回答——他没有说话，端着碗，仍在等着莱纳的补足。</p><p>在帐篷之外，雪原上风雪肆虐，寒风呼啸着，不断拍击莱纳的帐篷。有如愤怒的波涛催向礁石。通风口边上绕着顶灯的电线，风刮过时，灯泡也跟着摇晃。黑沉沉的影子在莱纳的下眼睑和人中上战栗，他看了一眼艾伦，发现年轻人正注视着他——好像如果莱纳不说话，他就会一直这么注视下去一样。于是莱纳最终不得不说道：“……我经常……嗯……时不时地，也会去你们那儿的集市一趟。”</p><p>“是吗。”</p><p>“……是的。”</p><p>莱纳指的是离这里脚程一小时的战后幸存人类居住区，他猜艾伦就是来自那里的，毕竟在雪原上，也只有那个地方能住人。最开始将帐篷扎在这里的那段日子里，莱纳几乎每隔几天就会到居住区一趟，等待集市的开业。战后的物资变得很匮乏，可能比战时还要困难许多，物资有时一个月送来一次，有时是两次。铁路连接了雪原上的居住区和国家的其他区域，在雪白的冻土上压出一条冰冷漆黑的脐带。</p><p>“时不时地，到集市来一次吗？”</p><p>艾伦环顾这温暖但窄小破败的帐篷。莱纳吞了一下口水，艾伦没有说出来，但他知道他的意思了——“你看起来可没什么钱”。</p><p>“对啊，所以是，时不时才能去一次。”莱纳说。</p><p>灯摇晃得更厉害，猛地朝下低了一次，电线垂了下来，莱纳趁机放下茶杯，站起来把灯绑好，将通风口开得更小了一些。艾伦抬起头看着他，橙黄色灯火照亮了年轻人的脸，他的嘴唇发紫，寒风吹得他皮肤粗糙，但那眉骨和鼻梁很漂亮，眉毛下面的影子颜色浓黑。在浓黑之中，莱纳瞅见他有一双明亮的绿色眼睛。</p><p>他又坐下来。怕艾伦知道太多关于自己的事，只能在心里指望他别再刨根问底。所幸艾伦真的没有再问，年轻人伸长双腿，低着头，解开头发，用毯子去吸那上头的水。下巴从长发之间露出来，略微冒出点儿青色的胡茬。他说：“居住地没了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p> “居住地没了，”艾伦重复道，他现在倒不用力提高自己的音量了，“我们是这里仅剩的两个活人。”</p><p>莱纳愣了，他心里“咚”地一声，被惊得立刻沉默下来。年轻人抓掉毯子，将脸抬起来，绿眼睛里映着灯火，他俩的视线在空中一碰，莱纳立刻败下阵来，飞快地别开了视线——直到了现在，莱纳才发现自己正快而浅地呼吸着，而且浑身打抖。</p><p>他立刻想到，还有外人在这里，他应当掩藏自己，不叫艾伦知道任何事，越少越好。但也就是在这个时刻，莱纳却一下子没能撑住自己的表情。就像是人面对着极其具有冲击力的事实，会不由自主地大笑起来那样，莱纳的嘴角此时也缓缓浮现出上扬的弧度。他半张开嘴，眉头一下子舒展了，喉咙里滚出了一些不成型的笑音。这一切仅有一瞬便消失了，莱纳低下头，使劲眨眨眼，挣扎道：“等等……那，你是怎么……？”</p><p>“我？我只是从那儿逃出来了。”艾伦说。好像一点儿也没注意到莱纳的异状。他的头上原本满是冰碴和雪花，现在又都融化了，不断地滴着水。毯子很硬，艾伦环顾四周，又随手拿了一条毛巾给自己披上。他用平静的语气叙述道：“火车脱轨了，撞到居住地里，引起了雪崩。”</p><p>“火车？”</p><p>莱纳一下子坐直了，打翻了茶杯，但他看也没看，语速变得又快又急，“你确定吗？艾伦？你看见了？如果铁轨出事的话……”</p><p>“没有物资可以送进来，我们也不能从这里离开。”艾伦接过他没说出来的话，“——我看见了，而且积雪很厚……雪崩来得很快。”</p><p>年轻人刚从居住地行走到莱纳这里，差点儿在风雪里冻死，若他所言非虚，现在艾伦应当已经无家可去，这无疑是十分可怕的境况。现在他表现出的平静也变得能够理解起来——在绝望的境况中，像他这样失却了生存信心的人，说话就都会是这个腔调。</p><p>艾伦抓了两下头发，从毛巾下面抬起眼睛看了看莱纳：男人的脸色惨白得可怕。</p><p>艾伦继续说：“但是有个好消息，莱纳，火车带了许多物资过来，我来之前看了看，还能从雪地的表面看见它们，如果没有第二次雪崩的话……”</p><p>没有第二次雪崩的话，他们就可以捡回很多东西来，多活上一段时间——确实是好消息。但莱纳没去想这件事，他只是沉默着点了点头，仍沉浸在震惊之中——如果，如果，艾伦说的是假的呢？</p><p>他没有必要这么做。冒着风雪，愚弄一个离群索居的奇怪男人，听起来就很不正常。</p><p>“莱纳？”</p><p>“嗯？啊……是。”莱纳敷衍道。他应当表现出一丁点儿被救济的喜悦，但莱纳好像忘记了似的，并没有这么做。他在意的只是那条铁轨——如果铁轨已经被雪崩损坏，居住地无人生还，那么在这个环境之中，铁路是没办法被修好的。政府若要派人过来，至少得等到今年六月份，这里真正开始回暖的时候再做考虑。</p><p>但是，实际上来看，在广袤的雪原里修复铁路，这其中花掉的大量人力物力，竟然只是为了来确认这里还有没有活人，这个念头光想想就觉得可笑，绝不可能被一个战后摇摇欲坠的政府批准下来。不对，事实上——莱纳心想——他们可能连这一点也不会考虑的。雪崩后的整片地区都非常危险，或许当局再也不会派人来查看——也不是——是他们非常可能，在联系不到任何活人之后，就再也不会派任何人来到这个地方了。</p><p>如果真的是这样，那么他和艾伦大概率上已经被放弃了，变成了死伤人数最末的数字，或者科学计数法后面那个微不足道的小数点。</p><p>莱纳想到这儿，嘴唇都发起抖来：居住地遍地都是跳蚤一样的小偷和强盗，即使是这样，他也已经快攒够钱了，很快就能坐上火车，离开这儿，到这个国家的首都去——为什么偏偏是这个时候？</p><p>他深深吸了一口气，火堆噼啪燃烧着，蹦出几个火星。莱纳缓慢地转动眼珠，看了看艾伦，又吐着气，看向火堆。他坐不住似的站起身来，关上了灯，在帐篷里弯腰走了两步，再度坐了下来。橙黄色的火焰在他眼里跳动，很快因为莱纳的注视变成了一块儿边缘模糊的硕大光斑。艾伦带来的消息太大了，莱纳起初本能地否认它，现在却又仿佛被自己说服，被带领着，开始觉得艾伦是可以相信的。一个人，即使被冻坏了脑子，也不会选择在仍有出路的境况下横穿雪原。但艾伦还是做了——总得有什么非常重要的东西来驱使他吧？</p><p>“你怎么突然不说话了？”艾伦问。</p><p>“……艾伦，”莱纳抿嘴，“……你怎么知道这里还有人？你为什么要过来呢？”</p><p>“我说过的，我认识你，我之前曾见过你。”艾伦重复了一次刚才的话。帐篷之中只有那团橙黄色的火光。艾伦瞅见男人眼眶内缘的肉颜色很深，下巴上长满了胡茬，这表示他大概睡得不好。但即使是对他们这样在雪原上努力生活的人来说，莱纳的脸色也憔悴得过分了。</p><p>莱纳又不说话了。他对“之前曾见过你”这句话总是很排斥的样子，一说到这里，他就闭上嘴，不乐意多谈。年轻人不去刨根问底，他隔着茶杯里的热气，看了一会儿莱纳粘满血丝的巩膜，然后垂下眼皮，喝了一口茶。热气扑到脸上，艾伦暖和过来了，热乎乎的茶顺着他喉咙滑下去，连呼吸都变得柔软，有如在火上被烤热的橡胶。艾伦终于开始显出疲态，他补充道：“……这里已经没有活人了。”</p><p>“铁轨呢？”莱纳立刻又说。他问话的时候看着艾伦的脸，试图找出年轻人态度里哪怕是最轻微的轻佻和迟疑，哪怕那是带着十足的恶意的，也没有关系。尽管内心已经开始相信艾伦，但莱纳依旧挣扎着，抓着他最后一丁点儿的侥幸，他提高了嗓音，把每一个词都用力地吐了出来：“铁轨真的完全毁坏了吗？真的没有火车可以带着我们出去了？”</p><p>“莱纳，”艾伦说，对比起莱纳，他的声音简直是冷漠的，甚至带有一丝睡意，“就算铁轨没有毁坏，只靠人力也是没法儿把它恢复的，你看，如果我有一丁点儿可能获救的话，为什么我还要冒着生命危险穿过雪原呢？”</p><p>他说得对。莱纳的肩膀垂了下来。但凡人类居住区那边还能组起一支三四人的小队，艾伦就根本没必要找到他这里来。</p><p>“但是，我们可以活得久一点的，”艾伦又说，“莱纳，你想活的吧？我们俩一起回去看看，可以把雪下面的物资挖出来，再活得长一些。”</p><p>“莱纳？”</p><p>艾伦的话没有起作用，因为莱纳没有在听。他想的是，艾伦或许检查得并不仔细，雪崩发生之后，他一定不敢再出声，甚至不敢用力走路——这样的情况下，艾伦怎么会检查每一个地方？</p><p>“莱纳？”</p><p>他一定要自己去一趟……他不会就这么死了的……</p><p>“好，我觉得你的提议很好，”莱纳说，死死抓着这个念头，“我们明天一起去吧，我知道从帐篷到居住地之间还有之前猎人的小屋，如果东西很多，我们还可以把补给品存在那里。”</p><p> </p><p>莱纳收拾了汤锅和火。毯子不够用，他只得和艾伦共享一个被窝，并且并排躺着，好像两把勺子那样，膝盖嵌进膝弯里。年轻人躺在莱纳身后，他的身体已经暖和过来，散发着热度。莱纳深深吸气，盯着在寒风拍击下不断摇晃的帆布，他嘴里还有香肠的肉味，肉已经不大新鲜了，一股又腥又油的味道包裹着他的上颚。他又想起自己拿到香肠的时候，那是两周前，他最后一次出现在居住地那里。买他过夜的金主找不见最后的几个硬币，只能用香肠抵钱。</p><p>这就是他不想让艾伦知道的事情了。他在这住了多久，就用身体做了多久的生意。莱纳想坐着火车离开这，又需要钱活下去。像他这样来自异乡的男人，连一份像样的工作都找不到，要挣够买车票的钱，几乎是痴人说梦。</p><p>又好又坏的是，不管是战争之中，还是战争结束，永远都有人需要泄欲。整夜整夜，人们把莱纳翻来覆去，将他当一只能发热的肉套子来使用。莱纳还得小心谨慎，不要被人发现自己其实是从敌国来的士兵，否则连这份财路也会断掉。</p><p>他在居住区过上一夜，天不亮离开，所得是两张面额10元的纸钞——这是很高的价格了。莱纳不打算挑拣。战后的货币也很稀缺，没有人有钱，10元已经是很大的面额了。莱纳也是居住地里能找到的最贵的男人，所有付得起买他屁股的钱的人都想着物尽其用。通常他挣钱的时候，整夜也没法合眼，只要有人躺在他身边，就总是有手搁在莱纳的大腿上。</p><p>而艾伦，艾伦不是来嫖他的。战后的雪原上的头一次，有这么一个人睡在他旁边，却对莱纳·布朗本人的身体毫无欲念。莱纳凝望着帐篷抖动的帆布。艾伦只是一个被雪崩所害的战争幸存者。</p><p>“……艾伦？”</p><p>“怎么了，莱纳？”艾伦的身体随着他自己的话音而略微朝后滑去，他在保持一个尽量礼貌的距离。除了手臂不可避免地挤到莱纳的侧腰之外，艾伦什么动作都没有。</p><p>“不……没事，晚安。”</p><p>莱纳不大适应有人睡得离自己这么近，却又如此安分，过了一会儿才有睡意。他们将火留着过夜，助燃剂已经见底了，莱纳不得不多添许多耐烧的木头。树皮发出烘烤时断裂的脆响，通风口发出的哧哧声混杂其中。</p><p>火光很暗，帐篷里热烘烘的。在多了一个人之前，这里从没有如此暖和过。莱纳又睁了一会儿眼睛，想到他第二天要去居住地的事情，脑子里又冒出一些零碎的念头。他已经被这股子热气弄得十分困倦，在即将睡着又还没睡着的那个时候，莱纳仿佛又做起梦来了。</p><p>他梦见自己刚来这儿的时候，战争还没开始，没人真的觉得要打仗——物资还很足呢，顿顿都有饱饭，他们只是被祖国派来，保证“接应”的士兵而已，即使战争真的打响，战火也离他们很远——谁又会选择雪原来开战呢？</p><p>莱纳记得，他们吃过晚饭，做了训练之后，便回到营房中去，火炉烧得很热，比帐篷里毯子还热。士兵们脱掉鞋袜和衣服，钻进被窝里，四肢暖和得融化成水——总之，这种变成水的感觉，莱纳已经很久没有感觉到了，自从正式开战之后……</p><p>“……莱纳……”</p><p>有人在低声叫他。莱纳又醒了。他睁开眼，帐篷里一片昏暗，莱纳模模糊糊地看见了自己的头从毯子里伸出来，而在帐篷的壁上形成的那个影子。</p><p>火。</p><p>莱纳得知战争结束的消息时也是在烧火。他当时坐在小队驻扎的灯塔旁边，在营地之外，冰雪中竖立着一座新坟。那是莱纳最后一个战友，在过去的两周里，这个倒霉的短命鬼因感冒后反复发作的热病离世，莱纳最后照料他，一边把消炎药弄成一半一半的，化在水里喂给那个人，一边心里却在打抖。</p><p>我们是回不去故乡的，他想，这个人走之后，就轮到我了。</p><p>莱纳当时还以为自己会被热病传染，但他身子很好，很强壮，连咳嗽也不曾有。在这个备受莱纳照顾的信息员死后，调试频道，还有想方设法让电线在极寒天气下也能运作的活儿就再也没人做了。电线就彻底在风雪里罢工，莱纳再也没能发出任何消息。</p><p>他守着灯塔再过了一个星期，不敢从那上面下来——信息员生前总在念叨的，如果他们能站到更高一点儿的地方，信号就会再强一点儿。对，莱纳，他躺在床上指挥道，把按钮往右再转一转……</p><p>这个人最终死在灯塔看守的弹簧床上，他死后，莱纳终于侥幸调到一个有声音的频道，一切都随着战争结束的报道被定论了：战争已经结束了两个月，所有活着的士兵都已经回到祖国。</p><p>在那个下午，他坐在灯塔的瞭望台旁边，乌云挤满了天空，即使白昼也是昏蒙蒙的。雪原上依旧风雪肆虐，狂风卷起了一些石子，像有人在用手指敲打灯塔的玻璃窗，那听起来像是摩斯电码，它敲着名字：“托尼·劳斯特，艾德蒙·约克伍德，布朗·卡洛……”</p><p>莱纳将收音机举高，他在长长的牺牲者名单里听到了自己的名字。祖国已将莱纳当成了死人，不论他活着与否，莱纳都已经变成一枚“给战争牺牲者送上的光荣家庭勋章”，挂在家里的墙上了。</p><p>火在烧。火还在烧。火一直要烧下去。这里早就不是莱纳熟悉的雪原了。战争结束了，人少得不能再无顾忌地死。莱纳先是被祖国抛弃，然后现在可能又作为一个人，被他所进攻过的这个国家再度抛弃一次，一同被抛弃还有一些未发的战斗报告，给潜伏的情报员自杀用的氰化物胶囊，他的枪丢在瞭望哨上，枪油涂在上面，散发奇怪的味道，还有他带走的东西，比如帐篷，碗盘，还有……</p><p>“莱纳，莱纳，你睡了吗？”</p><p>“啊……我……”</p><p>“莱纳？”</p><p>莱纳眨眨眼，脖子猛地梗了梗，然后大声咽了一次口水，“我醒着呢！”</p><p>“我吵醒你了？”艾伦凑近了一点儿，他听起来没有歉意。又过了一小会，莱纳以为他睡着了，但艾伦又低声说：“你为什么要住在这儿？”</p><p>“哦……为什么现在谈这个？”</p><p>“……抱歉，”年轻人说，絮语着，让莱纳想起煮粥时，不断浮起、破裂的泡沫，“你就当我想说说话吧……现在或许不是一个适合说话的时候，但就当我是在说梦话。”</p><p>“没事的，”莱纳说，“你说吧。”</p><p>艾伦继续说了下去：“这里不是适合生活的好地方……是不是？整个北边，都不是适合生活的好地方。”</p><p>“是这样，”莱纳说，瞅了一眼火，“……哪里都这么冷，连居住区也一样。”</p><p>“你想离开吗？”</p><p>莱纳没有回话。</p><p>艾伦又问：“为什么不去人类居住区？”</p><p>莱纳这次说话了：“……那里也不是适合生活的好地方。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“是的，即使是损坏之前……”</p><p>艾伦的声音从他后背传来，温温热热的，“但大家总是欢迎新人加入的，莱纳，你没有想过要去那里面住一住？”</p><p>可他们怎么会欢迎我呢？我在战场上杀了人的。莱纳心想，又想起在雪原里杀人的感觉，满地的血，热得可怕。他自认不是个胆小的人，但人的骨头居然那么硬，肉那么韧和黏。枪口穿过脑门留下的痕迹不比食指的指甲盖更大，却能把脑浆全都轰出去。他看着士兵断裂的上半身，骨头碎片，内脏，雪原灰蒙蒙的天光照着士兵的身体里面，像在照着一锅炖菜。</p><p>莱纳往前走，背着枪往前走。鞋底很快被雪洗干净了，轻微打滑，发出咯吱咯吱的脆响。</p><p>雪原一望无际。雪停了，空气很干冷，让人的胸腔都冻了起来。他的头顶盘旋着乌鸦，这让莱纳觉得自己一定会死，觉得有一天，终有那么一天，他已经无缘故乡，而终将战死在这里，或者饿死累死在这里，倒在雪地上，在群鸦的笑声之中变成一顿豪宴。</p><p>人，四散溃逃的士兵，冲向前线的士兵。莱纳跑起来，踏过脏兮兮的红雪地，差点被一具没有手臂的尸体绊倒了，他踉跄了两步，发现一只手就在他靴头前面，无名指上戴着一只金戒指。</p><p>莱纳踢开那只手，接着朝前跑去，跑得飞快。风又刮起来了，穿过他的军帽和头颅之间的缝隙，莱纳的双颊有如针刺般疼痛起来。靴子里面都是雪水，袜子发出“啪叽啪叽”的声音。他在战场上……他还在战场上……他在奔跑……只要他闭上眼，莱纳就会回到那里……</p><p>“莱纳！”</p><p>“啊！”他惊呼了一声，从梦里一下子醒了过来，风吹动着帐篷，不断发出震荡的响声。莱纳睁大眼睛，但他其实什么都没有在看，他大口地喘气，瞅着帐篷上帆布编织的纹路，但不知道那是是什么。又一声风响，把通风口上的铁皮吹得发出了刺耳的呻吟。莱纳这才彻底被从梦中唤醒过来，意识到他还身处雪原——</p><p>他还在这里，在他杀过人的土地上，没有回到故乡，而且他很可能永远、永远都不能回去了。</p><p>“莱纳！”</p><p>莱纳被自己的口水呛住了，他使劲咳嗽了几下，飞快地从毯子里爬起来，坐在那儿，一边继续咳嗽，一边不断地打抖，流眼泪。他发出一种近似于哀求的声音，像是想快点从什么地方解脱，但莱纳自己也不知道自己在说什么。</p><p>回家去……回家去！这个愿望是如此地强烈，以至于在艾伦带着坏消息到来之前，那就是莱纳全部的精神支柱，如果不是想要回家，他才不接客挣钱，而是早就吞军队剩下的氰化物自杀了！他要回家去，雪原上的日子，他已经不能忍耐下去了，他为什么要忍耐呢？他又是为了什么才忍耐了那么久，那么久的时间？当他回望的时候，这痛苦的漫长和深重，竟然让他想要嚎啕大哭！——毒药，毒药在哪里呢？他要找到毒药，几分钟之内，他就能——</p><p>“莱纳！”</p><p>莱纳顿了一下。他缓慢地扭过头，发现艾伦正死死抱着他。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“你还好吗？”艾伦说，莱纳感觉到说话的热气正不断扑到他布满了冷汗的脖子上，“你说着说着话就忽然发起抖……我把你叫醒了，莱纳？”</p><p>莱纳使劲抹了一把眼泪，茫然地回过头。艾伦正看着他，双眼在火光照耀下发着亮。他的手臂还是环抱着莱纳，体温十分温暖。莱纳张了张嘴，他的声带像被泡肿了似的，每一个字都像是在哽咽，但他其实已经再度从痛苦里醒来，求死之欲眷顾了他一刻，现在又将身子背向他，将莱纳甩脱在冰冷的现实中，莱纳低声说：“我没事……艾伦，我没事。”</p><p>“你看起来不像没事，”艾伦坚持，“你做噩梦了。”</p><p>“是吗？”莱纳说，“……是的，那是一个噩梦，那是……对，那是一个噩梦。”</p><p>年轻人不再说话了，他贴在莱纳的后背上，呼吸平缓，身体温热而可爱——是一个活人，一个活人。莱纳呆坐着，火将他和艾伦的影子映照在帆布上，有如一幅岩洞中奇特的壁画。莱纳感到年轻人的手臂那样温热地贴着他，既没有欲念，也没有杀意。艾伦那样平静地抱着他，抱着这个敌国的士兵，这个被抛弃了两次的人，莱纳·布朗，他杀了艾伦国家之中的二十个人，他的军队的到来才让艾伦离开自己的家，住在物资匮乏的人类居住区里，而艾伦对这一切全都一无所知……</p><p>绝境会消耗人的心理防线，让所有想法都随着破罐子破摔的念头倾泻而出。尤其是现在这个时候，一股久违的，被人需要的感觉浮上了莱纳的心头的同时，那种焦灼的负罪感也一下子涌现而出。在雪原上他从没有机会使用自己的舌头，但在这个时候，莱纳却扭过头去，他的嘴唇对着艾伦，自己蠕动起来——多险哪！他差一点就要顺着把一切都说出来了！</p><p>“莱纳？”</p><p>“你还好吗？莱纳，你想说什么？”</p><p>“……艾伦，别谈然后了，”莱纳费劲儿地说，他感觉自己的五官都皱在一起，“我们快睡吧，明天要做很多事呢。”</p><p>“但是你可以说出一切，莱纳，这是很正常的，你想要倾诉。”艾伦安静地提醒道，诱惑着他，年轻人的语气听起来好像是他什么都知道似的。</p><p>“我不想……”</p><p>“我可以理解你。”</p><p>“……是吗？”莱纳没有发现他语气里的笃定，他只是再次沉默了，像是在犹豫，并且身体仿佛很冷一样，开始微微地发抖。艾伦把他抱得更紧。直到过了很久，年轻人才听见莱纳再次开口说：“什么事都没有，艾伦，我们快睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天，莱纳醒来的时候，艾伦正坐在火堆旁边，拨弄着里头的炭。帐篷里的灯熄灭了，雪地的白光渗透进来，把这个破破烂烂的地方照得十分通透。</p><p>莱纳坐在毯子里反应了一会儿，才想起自己的帐篷里有了另一个住客。他熟悉另一个人躺在身边的感觉，但早起有一个人在身边做饭，这感觉倒是很奇妙的。没人提起昨晚的事，好像那都是梦中的一场幻觉。他俩吃掉了两只罐头当做早饭，在吞咽和咀嚼声响起的时候，帐篷里几乎毫无交谈。</p><p>艾伦大概是因为经历了那些事情而导致了心情沉郁。而莱纳自己不想说话，是因为他十分紧张：艾伦来到这里的理由实在太充分，他心中已经隐隐地相信这位逃难者的说辞，只是莱纳依然抱持一丝希望，认为铁轨还没有完全地损坏，而自己依旧有可能通过那条脐带般的铁轨，找机会回到自己的国家去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他俩很快启程。等到了地方，莱纳才知道，艾伦所描述的甚至要比实际情况好得多，大多数东西都被雪盖住，他们费尽力气，才带回来足够一个多月使用的燃油和罐头。雪崩来得彻彻底底，铁轨有一整段都翻了出去，所有的帐篷和临时搭建的建筑物都被埋得很干净，不必再费力气去挖了。</p><p>“我以为情况会好一点儿的。”回来后莱纳说，新带回来的燃料是他平时拿不到手的那一种，烧得很亮。</p><p>“这就是我们能拿到的全部了，”艾伦说，年轻人舔舔嘴唇，找了另个话题，“你在攒钱？”</p><p>“是，”莱纳说，“……你怎么……”</p><p>“我发现你有钱——我只在刚进来的时候四处翻了翻，我太饿了，你的钱我一分也没动。”</p><p>他认为坦荡一点，莱纳就不会朝他发火，而事实的确如此，莱纳没有生气，他无力道：“……对，我曾经是在攒钱的。”</p><p>“你攒了不少，”艾伦说，“那种面值的钞票我很久没见过了。”</p><p>“是啊……但是还不够……我想回家去，我曾经想回家去的。”</p><p>对于这个话题，莱纳不想多谈。他之前还半死不活地想着，如果他没办法回家，那么就趁着物资还足够的时候吃一顿饱饭，再吞毒药自杀算了。但现在——尽管这态度的变化简直是飞快的，莱纳为自己的善变感到羞愧——艾伦已经在这里了，不论这一点同这个年轻人有没有关系，莱纳也都再不能自私地一死了之。</p><p>这次艾伦却没有立刻搭话了，他静了下来，两人之间只有火在烧，火光舔舐他的脸，等了很久，艾伦才再次说话，他感到惊愕——而莱纳立刻心里一惊，知道自己说错了话了，“……莱纳，”他问，“你还想着要回家吗？”</p><p>“……是啊，”艾伦又说，这次他没有那么吃惊了，好像发现了他自己一直以来忽略的什么问题一样，变得恍然大悟，但随之他的声音低了下去，再度变得像试探一样——但这次莱纳觉得艾伦不是在试探他，而是尝试在试探自己，同自己对话，“……你当然是要回家的啊……”</p><p>“不……我……我不回家的。”莱纳吞了一下口水。他感到自己没法再把这个谎圆下去了。战争结束后，大家都基本上待在自己原本故乡附近的居住地里，这种情况下，已经不存在什么“回家”的概念。莱纳想要再给自己遮掩两句，但艾伦没有看他，艾伦也没在听他说任何东西了。</p><p>他在思考。莱纳不知道他在思考什么，但他感到自己的后背已经出满了冷汗。</p><p>对啊……对啊……他原本以为永远不会有人来找他，而战争已经结束，发送战报毫无意义，莱纳才没有特别在意这件事——他之前把自己战绩汇报的报告书放到哪儿了？艾伦在进帐篷的时候翻过这里，他不会看见了战报吗？虽然那是用他自己国家的语言写的，但是这两种语言只是一种是另一种的新式用法的区别，艾伦，艾伦或许只靠着猜测就能看懂……</p><p>莱纳想到这就坐不住了，他心口狂跳，身上一下子出满了汗。开始盘算着怎么把艾伦支开，自己彻彻底底地把帐篷全翻一遍——不行，不行，那封东西不可以让艾伦知道，如果他知道了，他会怎么看自己？一个敌国士兵……而这个士兵也并非无辜的，并非战争的受害人，他杀了二十多个人。</p><p>莱纳想得太认真了，以至于艾伦再开口的时候，差点把他吓了一跳。“莱纳，那么我们可以尝试着活得更长久一点，对吗？”艾伦说，又垂下头，莱纳听见他接下来的语气有些艰涩，“……我不知道你还想着回家。”</p><p>“不，我没事，我不用回家的。”莱纳说，反复地遮掩他的真实意图。直到艾伦点头的时候，他还是心惊胆战的，但看艾伦的态度，他似乎还对战报一无所知——这叫莱纳稍微放心了下来。所以他果然还是有求生欲的。莱纳心想，连艾伦自己也说，可能直到六月份也不会有人来救我们，他尽管表现得像是没有活下去的欲望，但一旦我们有了吃的，艾伦就又觉得可以活下去了。</p><p>他是因为见到了自己，被自己帮助而想活的吗？</p><p>他早就不怕死了，也很久不再贪生，但哪怕为了艾伦，他也得再活上一会儿。面对着艾伦，莱纳就可以只是一个体面的救命恩人，一个可靠的、大哥般的角色，这份心理的满足却是艾伦给他的，那感觉就像是变成了另一个人：莱纳·布朗不再是个被祖国抛弃的士兵了。</p><p> </p><p>莱纳还是为着没找到的战报而惴惴不安，他支开过艾伦一次，但在这处两人同住的帐篷里，他什么都没找到。事情的转机——或者说，最坏的发展——出现在他们俩从居住区回来的一个星期之后，莱纳带着艾伦去看自己的钓鱼点。</p><p>他已经快有一个月没来过这儿了，那是另一只小帐篷，小得只有战斗机驾驶舱的四五倍大，若是艾伦和莱纳都坐进去，就连转身都得慢慢来。小帐篷设置在冰河旁边，一处木头做成的，略微凸出于河面的木头搭成的小港口上。</p><p>事实上，这里就是莱纳那支小队驻扎的灯塔的下游，若是极目远眺，便可以从树枝灰扑扑的头顶，还有阴沉的天空的缝隙之间，瞅见灯塔圆钝的轮廓。艾伦看了看帐篷里面，很快退出来，他手里拿着莱纳念叨过的那只行军炉灶——军章已经被完全熏黑，变成了凹凸不平的一块儿黑乎乎的东西，什么都看不出来了。莱纳拿过炉灶，发现艾伦的另一只手还拿着一个封好的信封。</p><p>“莱纳，”艾伦说，“这是你的东西吗？”</p><p>他把信翻了过来，莱纳的名字的拼写在两种语言里是一致的。艾伦念出他的名字时，莱纳的心一下子提到了嗓子眼儿，像是一只手一下子攥住了他的呼吸道，连同他的食管和胃，莱纳尽量平和地说：“……对，这是我的。”</p><p>“这是……”</p><p>“这是，这是我给我妈妈寄的——”莱纳的手心开始出汗，在他把这话说出口之后，莱纳的心简直痛苦地坠了下去，看吧，看吧，莱纳·布朗，你无可救药，你不由自主地撒谎了，“……我给我妈妈的信……”</p><p>他紧张兮兮地看着艾伦，口水在舌下堆积，但莱纳甚至不敢咽下去，他怕艾伦从滚动的喉结上看出自己的动摇。艾伦同他对视，那双绿眼睛里并没有探究一样的神色，并且很快地，艾伦还点了点头。但莱纳用汗津津的手把信件从他手中拿过的时候，他甚至感觉年轻人眼神看上去像是在说他知道一切——他知道，救他的好大哥，莱纳·布朗，他所说的每一个字都是谎言……</p><p>莱纳把信塞进衣服里，转过身，狠狠咽了一下口水。</p><p>你这是在自己吓唬自己，莱纳哆哆嗦嗦地心想，他反复地回想着艾伦的眼神，那毫无猜忌，真正一无所知的眼神——艾伦他什么都不知道，艾伦只是一个战争和雪崩的受害者。</p><p>他们启程回去，那封战报一直塞在莱纳的衣服里，简直像一颗烧红的铅块那样，坠着他，又烫着他，叫莱纳忍不住想把它掏出来，扔得远远的。莱纳一回到帐篷里，就打发艾伦出去装更多的雪，好烧水泡茶。他神经质地盯着年轻人走出了帐篷，迫不及待地从衣服里抓出战报，狠狠丢进了燃烧的火焰之中。</p><p> </p><p>他们没能从钓鱼点带回毯子之类的东西，艾伦当晚又和莱纳睡在一个被窝。地方不够大，他俩都侧躺着，像两把勺子。莱纳快睡着的时候，艾伦那里传来一点儿挪动身体的声音：“莱纳，你不冷吗？”</p><p>“我不冷，”毯子里比平时热多了，莱纳翻了个身，面对着艾伦。毯子里热气涌动，随着他翻身的动作，毯子一提一放，暖融融的温度扑到了莱纳脸上，他用气声说：“你冷吗？我们其实应该把毯子拿回来的。”</p><p>“不用的，这样挺好。”艾伦说，他的身子和莱纳贴在一块儿。</p><p>艾伦多么年轻啊？他真的过了二十岁生日吗？只要艾伦还在这里，他身上便迸发出奇特的生命力，能让莱纳暂时忘记他们俩已经陷入了绝境之中。现在这个时刻，年轻人几乎是靠在了莱纳的手臂上，他话音的震颤隔着胸腔，传到莱纳的手肘。留着过夜的火堆烧着，橙黄色的光在艾伦脸上跳动，睫毛在下眼睑上颤抖，一个活人，多么好啊，他不需要真正做什么好事，只要他还在这，对莱纳来说，这就是最大的好事了。</p><p>“燃料都会用尽的，”艾伦说，“我们总有一天得靠着钓鱼才行。”</p><p>是这样。燃料总会用尽——是这样，但莱纳一直以来都尝试着不去想这件事的。他俩就这么古怪地对视了一会儿，直到莱纳沉默着点了点头。</p><p>艾伦掖紧了被子。被窝里暖烘烘的，叫莱纳又想起自己接客的时候了。他的思维挣扎向远方。心想如果对象是艾伦的话，或许也不是不行。军营里面没有女人，士兵有时也凑在一块儿接吻，或者在放置战俘的地方，他们也会偷偷手淫。但莱纳现在想的事情和泄欲几乎无关。</p><p>艾伦躺在被子里，他的头发拨到脑后，胡子今天的早些时候刚刚剃过。年轻人半闭着眼，在睡意之中注视着莱纳。他的额头光洁、饱满，眼角的睫毛交叉在一起，撑住上下的眼皮。帐篷外的风雪听起来像是什么巨兽的嘶吼，让莱纳连艾伦的呼吸声也听不见，而只能闻到他身上那股蓬勃的、年轻的气味。莱纳带着无比的罪恶感意识到，有那么一刻，火光落进艾伦的眼中，叫他的眼神也变得真挚又暧昧，像是在纯洁地注视着自己喜爱的人似的。</p><p>这是身处绝境时才会出现的错觉吗？莱纳几乎条件反射地以为艾伦是要吻他了。但他不介意，一点儿也不介意，甚至希望亲吻快点儿到来。是艾伦让他觉得自己还不是完全地不可救药，冲着这一点，莱纳乐意用自己所有能拿出来的东西报答他。但年轻人眨了眨眼睛，问道：“莱纳？”</p><p>这一声把莱纳叫了回来。只顿了一秒钟，热度瞬间在莱纳脸上腾起——他竟觉得自己要这样报答艾伦，他竟觉得艾伦对他是有欲念的——竟觉得艾伦要吻他！在莱纳于白天忙不迭销毁自己的罪证之后，现在这种想法是多么地自私和不知廉耻啊！</p><p>莱纳简直羞愧得无地自容，“……没事，什么事都没有，”他说，“我就是，觉得有点儿睡不着。”</p><p>“我也睡不着，我们可以说说话，”艾伦说，“你之前就在钓鱼吗？”</p><p>“我做过，但做的不好——很差，”莱纳是指他们在灯塔驻扎的那会儿，“河都冻上了，在我很小的时候，渔民说，只要把冰上凿开窟窿，鱼就会凑过来吃东西。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“不是，”莱纳说，“我用这种方法，一条鱼也没钓到，但如果留一个篓子在河里，就会偶尔有鱼闯进去。”</p><p>“原来是这样，”艾伦说，他的语气里带着一丁点儿诙谐的笑意，让莱纳也跟着感到快乐了，“我没在这里看见过渔夫，就是因为这里不好捕鱼吧……莱纳，你来自什么地方？”</p><p>他们又绕回来了。这两个不能谈的话题，关于活下去的谎言，和关于真实身份的谎言。艾伦知道前者的真相，他保守秘密，假装一切都尚未发生；而莱纳则是个残忍的骗子，即使得到艾伦的欲盖弥彰，也永不会对他揭示后者的真相。</p><p>他毫不坦诚，做不了真心的告密者，即使战争已经在雪原上结束，也不会退离莱纳的梦中。戴着戒指的断手指着他，控诉他，炮火在胸腔里大笑，群鸦在胃袋中啄食，在他死去之前，莱纳永无安宁之日。</p><p>“我不是……对，我实际上来自……嗯，这个国家的另一侧，”莱纳小心地回答道，火光在他的睫毛上闪烁，影子颤抖着，瞧瞧，他又在撒谎了，即使烧掉罪证，他也还是要不断地说谎才行，“你呢？”</p><p>“我吗？我的家在雪原附近，当时这里还不是只有居住区，”艾伦讲述道，他均匀地吐着气，语气有种奇异的平静——但这也不是没有道理的，战争开始都是好几年前的事情了，“我其实住在这里的最南边，在战争最开始的时候，我听广播说，他们先是从村子最近的火车站那边下车。我当时不在家，回家的时候，发现妈妈已经……”</p><p>莱纳咽了一下口水：“哪个火车站？”</p><p>艾伦看了他一眼，报了一个地名，莱纳从没听过，因此安心了一点儿。被派到雪原上来的只有他们这一群士兵，但好歹他那二十多个人头里面没有艾伦认识的人。</p><p>其实这也并不是什么好事，但莱纳的眉毛还是松开了，脊背也放松下去，他这才发现自己的脖子上已经出了一层汗。帐篷外传来风雪声，莱纳抿抿嘴，缓慢地挪远些，让自己的后背贴住帐篷冰凉的帆布，问道：“……他们……？”</p><p>“莱纳，”艾伦提醒道，“现在这里只剩下我一个了。”</p><p>“哦……当然……”莱纳张张嘴，他觉得自己的语言很无力。而在这个时候，他一下子又想起刚才自己自作多情，觉得艾伦想吻他的样子。他一定是在雪原里独自支撑了太久了——哪怕是一丁点儿的，不带着目的的亲昵，都可以轻易打动莱纳的心。但当艾伦表现出一丝一毫的疑惑时，他又立刻意识到自己只是个自私自利的混蛋。</p><p>火在安静地燃烧，外面的风停了，灯也丝毫不晃。莱纳深吸一口气，缓慢地从齿缝中挤出几个字：“……我，我很抱歉……”</p><p>“不必道歉，莱纳。”艾伦打断他，“你救了我，你也是受害者吧？不必要为了我的故事而道歉，就是你那封寄给妈妈的信，”他的语气低了下去，“现在应该也有没办法寄出去了吧。”</p><p>艾伦居然就这么轻而易举地说出这种宽慰的话来了。莱纳盯着燃烧的火堆，他的心被劈成了两半，一半希望艾伦趁早发现一切，一半却又希望艾伦永远也别知道真相。他意识到正因为艾伦什么都不知道，才会以为莱纳刚才是在为听闻自己的战争悲剧而道歉——一个会分给年轻人香肠和土豆的善良大哥，他有什么可道歉的？</p><p>但是，艾伦的仁慈和慷慨永远不该对着自己这种人不是吗？</p><p>莱纳飞快地瞟了一眼艾伦的脸——绿眼睛在温暖的火光里反出两块儿亮斑，其中毫无敌意，甚至有着奇妙的依赖之心。这是自己救回来的人。艾伦·耶格尔，若没有莱纳，他眼里的光早就不会闪烁了，他会早早死掉，是自己收留了他，让他睡在自己身边。不管你之前杀了多少人，这个人是你救回来的，这多少是抵消了你一点儿罪责了吧？莱纳·布朗，这多少是让你不那么像个罪人……是不是？</p><p>在雪原里收留一个人，这是十分慷慨的——莱纳，莱纳，清醒一点儿……战争已经结束了……你是个好人啊……</p><p>“怎么了？莱纳？”</p><p>莱纳使劲吞了一口口水。他感觉自己脸上所有的肌肉都在用力调动起来，好给艾伦一个宽抚的微笑，而他最终成功了，莱纳听见自己若无其事地说：“是啊，你先睡吧，土豆都冻硬了，我得把它们放在火堆旁边热一会儿……”</p><p> </p><p>莱纳还是低估了他俩的食量，储存起来的食物的消耗速度比他想得要快多了，尽管他和艾伦的每一餐都多加水，没人想着吃饱饭，那些罐头和土豆也刚到第三个星期就显示出即将告罄的样子。</p><p>那天傍晚，在另一场将要持续一夜的暴风雪之前，莱纳顶着飞扬的雪尘，从那个没有屋顶的小屋子里拿回了他们最后剩下的食物和燃料，东西已经少得不需要分批放置，可以直接摆在帐篷里。接着在晚间，艾伦躺在莱纳身侧，莱纳翻过身去，说道：“艾伦，我得和你说件事。”</p><p>“是？莱纳。”</p><p>艾伦翻过身来，他们俩在被子里面对面了。他把眼前的头发拨到脑后，露出额头，看向莱纳的脸。男人面色苍白，但他睡过几个好觉，已经不像最开始艾伦见到他时那么憔悴了。莱纳先是看了看堆在墙角的那点东西，接着又躺下，缩在被子里，他担忧自己身材很大，会抢走属于艾伦的那半边被子，因此膝盖朝前弯曲，与艾伦的膝盖碰在一块儿。</p><p>艾伦等待着莱纳开口。男人嗫嚅一会儿，说，我们可能只剩下几天的物资可以使用了。</p><p>艾伦，莱纳看着他，你想怎么办？</p><p>艾伦沉默了。莱纳把他的沉默当成了思索，并且摆出了一副等待着观点的态度来——艾伦一定能说点儿什么的，他是想活下去的吧？</p><p>但艾伦反问，“莱纳，你为什么问我？是你救我回来的，这件事应该你来决定。”</p><p>莱纳小心地退避道：“……但是我也想听你的意见。”</p><p>不——我不会决定的，艾伦，因为我最开始根本就不是想活下去的那个人。是你把我拉到了这里……是你……你不能把决定权放到我的手上……</p><p>莱纳吞了一下口水。所以，这也是因为艾伦信任自己吗？他想活，而且他觉得莱纳也一样想活。想到这，莱纳的脑子一下子飞快运转起来，他想拿出一个方案来，一方面要的确可行，一方面又要让艾伦觉得，自己是和他一样的，自己和他一样想活下去。</p><p>暴风雪正不断击打着帐篷，有如训练的步兵粗暴地击打一只沙袋。无数的雪尘和小石块飞扬起来，风雪交加，雪一定下得很厚了。这些轻飘飘的雪片在飘落时叫人感觉不到任何重量，积累到数十公分时却沉得可怕。莱纳听到远处有冰河开裂的声音。</p><p>就在这一刻，头一回地，莱纳终于感到自己和艾伦站在了同一个点上。他抿了抿嘴，眼角发烫——这种心态，同他最开始那样“想陪着艾伦走完最后一程”的感觉是迥乎不同的。莱纳想起那些逐渐沉醉无梦的睡眠，那些有另一个人在煮茶的早晨。他心口酸胀，几乎要叫出声来了：艾伦，艾伦，如果两个人能一起活着，活得越长越好的话，似乎那也不是一件坏事，对吗？</p><p> </p><p>为了活下去，他们俩果然最后还是走到了钓鱼这一步。次日一早，肆虐整夜的暴风雪停了下来，莱纳和艾伦带着渔具又来到河边的帐篷。艾伦出发前看了看远处，断定在今晚或者下午的什么时候，可能还要再下一场雪。天空阴沉沉的，铅灰色，却又显出某种凛冽的白——这无疑是暴风雪的先兆。空气又冷又脆，闻起来有金属气味的微甜，吸进空气时，鼻毛硬脆地冻在一起，呼气时又解冻。等他俩到了河边，空气里的水分又多起来，硬脆变成了湿冷，让人想捂住口鼻。</p><p>河水流速很快，即使连夜下雪，冰层也仅有薄薄一层，艾伦在帐篷边上尝试生火，瞅着莱纳站在港口上，把一块石头用力地丢进水中。光是这样，就足够在冰层上砸开一道巨大的裂缝，快速流淌的河水从开裂的地方汩汩流出，像一条不断淌血的伤口似的。两块儿碎冰互相推挤着，互相殴打，很快在彼此身上撞碎，顺着水流缓缓地漂远了。</p><p>莱纳看着冰层皱眉：他数周之前在这里钓鱼的时候，水流比现在快得多，如果流速一直这么慢，冰河很快就会封冻起来，冻得结结实实的，随着冬日的推进，变得坚固到甚至可以在上头行军。他又看了看远处的河道——白色的河岸上长满了伏地的矮树，它们的阴影在铅灰色天幕之下显得更加黑沉、密集，轻易挡住了他的视线。莱纳猜测上游或许有野生动物死掉了，尸体堵塞河道，才叫水流变慢。这并不是一个好兆头，他不想在食物稀缺的时候做苦力活。</p><p>艾伦生完火，走到莱纳身旁，他还穿着来时的那件外套，莱纳帮他仓促地缝了缝衣角，破掉的那一侧短了一截，但勉强能穿。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>莱纳扭过头来，想向他解释发生的事情，艾伦却突然将视线朝他身后看去——河水被莱纳刚才那一石头打通了，碎冰互相碰撞，跟着水流朝他俩的方向游来。在除开雪原的这条快河道之外的任何一个地方，这种景象也只有在春暖花开的时候才能看见：无数的冰片布满河道，不断发出碰撞的清脆响声，有如玻璃那样清澈而光亮。但艾伦不是为了叫莱纳看看这一幕。他伸出手，指了指远处，“莱纳，”他说，“那是不是一个人？”</p><p>“什么一个人？”</p><p>“在那儿。”艾伦说，他先是看了莱纳一眼，然后发现男人甚至还没有意识到发生了什么。但莱纳跟着他说的话，转过身去的时候，他的呼吸一下子缩紧了。</p><p>艾伦朝前几步，扭头看着男人的脸——他脸色惨白，而艾伦知道那不是因为寒冷所致，“莱纳，”他又说，看着河中间灰扑扑的、冻成一根木桩般挺直的尸体，“它穿着军服……那是一个士兵吗？”</p><p>那是一个士兵吗？</p><p>……那是一个……士……兵……</p><p>莱纳大口地吸进一口气，这口气填满了莱纳的胸口，把他的呼吸道全都堵住了，叫他一下子憋得眼前发黑。莱纳自己都能感觉到眼球正在眼眶里颤抖，就好像在雪原里长跑过之后的脉搏似的那么飞快，但眼下他的脉搏呢？他感觉不到，同时他也感觉不到自己的心跳，仿佛血液都冻了起来。</p><p>不要过来……不要过来……求求你，别……</p><p>莱纳绝望地看着尸体缓慢地从河床上飘下，它躺得直直的，好好儿地穿着军装外套。是莱纳亲手把他摆成了这样的。临从灯塔离开之前，莱纳还带走了这个战友的军大衣——如果艾伦仔细一点，就会在钓鱼点的帐篷底部发现它。</p><p>战争，杀人，驻扎，战友病死，得知战争结束——这些事情里面，距今最近的离现在仅仅只有两三个月，却像是上辈子那么遥远。莱纳很慢很慢地吐出胸腔里的那口气，然后哆哆嗦嗦地捶了捶冰凉发硬的额头，在那一瞬间，他竟然有点儿分不清现在到底是什么时候了，战争到底有没有结束呢？他是还在等着祖国派人来接自己回去吗？还是说……</p><p>“莱纳？莱纳？”</p><p>艾伦站在他眼前。</p><p>“莱纳，尸体刚才顺着河冲走了，”艾伦说，“你怎么了？”</p><p>“……冲走了？”</p><p>莱纳扭过头去看，艾伦的话像一只手那样抓住莱纳的领口，将他有如溺水之人一般拉离水中：莱纳整个儿脱了力，浑身的肌肉都变得松弛。他呼吸到了溺水后的第一口空气，甚至因此感到自己的胸腔开始疼痛起来。信息员的尸体被远远地冲了出去，木头港口正对着的这片河道十分宽阔，流速很快，无数碎裂的冰壳簇拥着尸体，劈啪作响，将它迅速地带向了下游。</p><p>莱纳跑出去两步，站在港口上，弯下腰去死死地盯着它，盯着尸体那灰白的，结满了冰的头顶，那穿着白色军服的肩膀。莱纳的头顶也像是结了冰一样，他觉得自己就是那尸体——他宁愿自己就是那尸体，正在河水中漫无目的地、自由地飘荡。战争真的结束了吗？哪怕它真的结束，但难道自己没有死在这场战争中吗？这场战争——</p><p>“莱纳？莱纳？”艾伦拍他的后背，把他从思绪里拖了出来，“你还好吗？”他低声关切道，“你脸色很差。”</p><p>“我……？我……”</p><p>“莱纳？你在哭。”</p><p>莱纳发觉自己看不清艾伦的样子：他眼中早已全是泪水了。</p><p>“如果你觉得不舒服，我们可以先回去，好吗？”艾伦顿了顿，又看了一眼莱纳的脸色，“你怎么了？是因为刚才那具尸体吗——你是不是又想起战争还没结束的时候了？”</p><p>“唔……我……！”</p><p>“莱纳，”艾伦摸了摸他的脊背，然后是肩膀，他的手掌给了莱纳一点宽慰，“没有什么好怕的，战争已经结束了——都结束了。”</p><p>他在安抚他。但莱纳随即又因为“战争”这个词变得呼吸不畅起来，他环顾四周——尸体早已远离他和艾伦的视线，但那股并不存在的尸臭，还有并不存在的硫磺和血味儿却仿佛还在莱纳的鼻腔里停留，混着风雪的怒骂，和群鸦的嬉笑；天光是如此明亮，莱纳只要看到凛冽的白光，就会想起枪杆在冻过之后散发的冷冰冰的金属味。他摇头了，好像在否定艾伦的安抚似的： “不，不是的……”</p><p>“莱纳。”艾伦温和地打断莱纳，一边拍着他的后背——那么轻柔，莱纳心想，好像自己真的值得他这么呵护似的，让他更想流泪了。那些实情，再一次不可遏制地滚到了他的嗓子眼儿。他费劲了力气想要忽视的一切，连他自己都以为自己忘记的一切，却实际上从没有消失过。莱纳双眼颤抖地看向艾伦，腿脚发软，简直要靠在年轻人身上才能站得住了。</p><p>艾伦，艾伦，艾伦，唯一能够陪莱纳走向死亡的人。他表现得这么奇怪，任谁也要怀疑那漂流而过的尸体同他是有关联的了吧？难道他以为真的能瞒天过海，伪装成一个受害者，和艾伦一起渡过余生吗？</p><p>莱纳·布朗，你这次必得说出口了——你必须要说出来，你要说出来！你快告诉艾伦，你是一个彻头彻尾的罪人，你不能为了自己想活或者想死，就把艾伦像个傻子一样骗得团团转。</p><p>冷汗从鬓角往下爬，莱纳费力地咬着字：“是因为……是因为……”</p><p>“是因为雪地太亮了，你晃到眼睛了，是吗？”艾伦说，他把莱纳架住了。年轻人看起来比莱纳小了两圈，但他力气却很大，莱纳感觉艾伦的手指使劲儿地握着他的手，那么用力，把他握得愈发清醒起来。莱纳说：“不是……不是……这……样的……”</p><p>“我听不清你在说什么……我们先回去。”</p><p>艾伦架起他。莱纳垂着脑袋，从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟般的叹息，他的鼻腔因为寒冷和悲痛而颤抖起来，每一口呼吸都到了底，肺泡酸胀，呼吸道发出尖啸。艾伦把他的头放在自己的肩膀上——那里出乎意料地结实又平整，莱纳一直觉得他瘦，但他脑袋下面的肩膀却已经被肌肉包裹起来，变得圆润而厚重了。</p><p>莱纳掀起眼皮，在再次吹起的寒风之中，艾伦眉头皱着，鼻头冻得通红，睫毛上全是闪着光的、细碎的雪尘。莱纳想起自己在打仗的时候，总是能梦见最好最美的东西，像是家里烤的面包，与法尔科一起玩耍的贾碧；但在战争结束之后，他就再也碰不见那些东西了，梦里总是一望无际的雪原，晃着他的眼睛，叫莱纳每一个夜晚也亮如白昼。但现在，艾伦忧心忡忡地看着莱纳的时候，又让他鼻子发酸，莱纳想起来，这个世界上或许还是有那么一些东西值得他去留恋的。</p><p> </p><p>莱纳不记得自己是怎么给艾伦拖回来的了，年轻人把他放到毯子上，扭头去烧水。他其实已经可以动了，但莱纳只是继续保持着那个被艾伦放下来的姿势，他侧躺着，被子把睫毛戳到眼里，不一会儿，几颗泪水就从莱纳的眼角那里缓缓地流出来，顺着他的脸，渗入了身体下的毯子里面。</p><p>“莱纳？莱纳？”艾伦轻轻碰了碰他，把莱纳带回到帐篷里这一点看起来叫他安了心，莱纳发现艾伦的语气之中，已经没有在河边的那种焦急的感觉了。他应了一声，被扶起来喂了水。</p><p>艾伦用他最初来这儿时用的那个碗喂给他。莱纳直着脖子吞咽两口，忽然绝望地想起来，这只碗在底部有他祖国的军章。</p><p>“你好点儿了吗？”艾伦说，声音宽和、平静，“你的脸色很差，莱纳，你该好好躺着，我们可以明天再去钓鱼。”</p><p>明天？物资已经越来越少了，莱纳心想，而且他们是两个人呢。</p><p>他在毯子上翻了个身。</p><p>莱纳说：“艾伦？”</p><p>“是？莱纳。”</p><p>“你躺下来好吗？”</p><p>艾伦脱掉沾满雪花的外套，穿着长袖上衣躺了下来。莱纳转过身，与他对视。帐篷里的火堆燃烧着，噼噼啪啪，散发令人舒适的暖意，莱纳感觉自己的脚底板热乎乎的。艾伦在等待他，艾伦在陪伴他。莱纳撑起身子来，他不知道自己哪儿来的这股力气，或者说冲动，但他低下头，把嘴唇贴在了艾伦的嘴唇上。</p><p>嘴唇冷冰冰的，上面起了一点皮。莱纳呼了一口气，心脏跳得飞快。他的手臂在颤抖，小心翼翼地不让自己摔到艾伦身上去。而艾伦什么都没做，他停在那，没有回应莱纳，也没有推开他。莱纳张开嘴，用自己的嘴唇内缘弄湿了艾伦的嘴唇，然后他把唇肉贴在那儿，上下磨蹭着艾伦的嘴唇。</p><p>艾伦顿了一下，在莱纳的口水沾到他的嘴唇时，终于给了一点动作。艾伦没有推开莱纳，看起来也并不对他忽然亲吻自己的行为感到震惊。他只是抬起了手，轻轻地、缓慢地抱住了莱纳的后背。艾伦没有脱莱纳的衣服，也没有像每一个嫖客那样，迫不及待去摸他的大腿。莱纳把嘴唇贴在那，坚持了一会儿，直到艾伦嘴上的皮都被他压得又软又湿，他也没得到艾伦更多的反应。</p><p>一种尖锐的尴尬和无力杀进他的心。艾伦，但我能怎么办呢？莱纳心碎地想，这可能是现在我能给你的最好的东西了。</p><p>莱纳退开了。他的人中上还残留着艾伦呼吸的气味，还有交融的湿气。他摸了摸鼻子，用食指蹭掉了人中上的水分，别开眼睛，不敢去看艾伦——哪怕年轻人的呼吸声也让他感到极度的难堪。莱纳嗫嚅道：“我……”</p><p>我很抱歉，他想说。但当莱纳抬头，带着最后一丁点勇气和艾伦对视，表达自己的歉意的时候，艾伦的眼神又让他觉得，自己并不是完全在自作多情。艾伦是不是和他想的是一样的事情呢？他和艾伦站在一块儿——这是错觉吗？还是是真的，他们的确互相理解起来了，在这一刻之前的某一刻，他们的心就连在了一块儿？</p><p>“我……艾伦，”莱纳深吸一口气，风刮了起来，帐篷通风口的铁片发出刺耳的摩擦声，“……你想和我做爱吗？”</p><p>艾伦还是没回答莱纳的问题，他没说不想，也没说想。只是抬起身子，用手掌压着莱纳的后脑，两人再次接起吻来。艾伦见过莱纳和别人接吻的样子，他在居民区的箱子之间也好，在没有屋顶的猎人的小屋也好，除此之外，他还看到过莱纳做许多比接吻更袒露、更放荡的事情。莱纳是如何趴在箱子上，撅起屁股，被操得蝴蝶骨一耸一耸。他最开始接客的时候还放不开手脚，到了后来，已经十分熟练。但不管他多么熟练，别人要亲吻莱纳时，他却总显得不情不愿的——屁股都卖出去了，却对嘴唇如此吝惜，简直有些可笑。</p><p>但莱纳现在热情地抱着他，没有半点儿躲避，他们俩在毯子上打了半个滚，侧躺着贴在一起，艾伦眯着眼去吻他，年轻人的亲吻毫无技巧可言，但莱纳不需要他有什么技巧——只要这是艾伦，他就无所谓了。艾伦滚烫的舌尖从莱纳的舌面扫到上颚，舔过了齿缝。他很轻、很浅地呼吸着，同莱纳接吻竟然如此顺理成章，如此随意。莱纳听见他喘气的声音，还有每当舌头贴在一起，艾伦发出的低沉的“嗯”声。莱纳的阴茎贴着艾伦的大腿根，软绵绵的，还没有勃起，但艾伦去摸的时候，莱纳的腰朝后一躲，整个人都软了下来。</p><p>“……莱纳……”艾伦叫他的名字。在莱纳去抓他的手臂的时候，他的手已经先于莱纳的催促，摸进了男人的衣服里。艾伦来到这里的几个星期之中，他至多是在晚上抱着莱纳。但到了现在，艾伦却一个劲儿抚摸莱纳微冷的皮肤。他的手滑进莱纳衣服的下摆，碰见了伤痕累累的腹肌和侧腰，莱纳想躲开，想隐瞒自己是个士兵的事实，但艾伦的手也没有多做停留，就飞快地挪到他的后背上去了。</p><p>莱纳看起来想脱掉衣服，但艾伦没让他这样做。他继续亲吻莱纳——将嘴唇移到男人的侧脸，唇纹湿漉漉的，柔软地贴在他颤抖的眼皮上。艾伦的呼吸将莱纳的额头吹得滚烫，皮肤透出焕然的血色——这丁点儿的感情就叫他容光焕发了。</p><p>他吻到了莱纳的眼泪。艾伦舔掉眼泪，转而去亲吻莱纳长有胡茬的下巴，还有锋利的下颌线。他的嘴唇攀爬到莱纳的喉结。艾伦在这儿停了下来，不再那样亲吻他。等到了很久很久之后，他听见莱纳发出了一声很轻的抽泣。</p><p>“……艾……伦……”</p><p>艾伦坐了起来，不再亲吻了。但莱纳看起来也不再需要他继续吻下去了——光是这样，他就已经不顾任何脸面和形象地抓起被子，将自己埋在下头。艾伦没和他做爱，艾伦没脱他的衣服，艾伦除了接吻和一丁点儿抚摸，什么都没和他做。</p><p>莱纳将头埋进枕头里，他感到一种无比的幸福，又混杂着无比的负罪感，好像那是两颗钢钉，扎进了他的心口。男人吐出一口气，想到艾伦温和的手指和嘴唇，眼泪无声地、汩汩地流了下来。</p><p>我爱艾伦。他无比悲伤地想。</p><p>而艾伦也爱我。</p><p> </p><p>“艾伦，”过了很久之后他说，“你还在这吗？”</p><p>“莱纳。”</p><p>“艾伦，我想再去一次居住地那儿。”莱纳从毯子里坐了起来，艾伦就坐在他眼前，嘴唇还是红的，带着两人的口水。看见艾伦的脸，只叫莱纳感到自己将要出口的话变得更加艰涩，但他已经不能再和艾伦生活在一起了。没有他在，够两个人省吃俭用生活几天的物资就可以让艾伦坚持得更长更久。</p><p>“你去那边干什么？”艾伦问。</p><p>“我想看看还有什么可以挖出来的东西，”莱纳说着谎，“或许这样，我们可以再撑得久一点。”</p><p>“现在就去吗？”艾伦又说，他的嘴唇湿润、绵软，透出红色。年轻人舔了舔下唇，撑起身子来，为自己倒水喝，莱纳看着他的侧脸，他的鼻梁、眼睫毛、喉结。他细细地看着他。</p><p>“外面正在下大雪呢，”艾伦喝了一口水，“莱纳，你可以等雪停了再去。”</p><p>“好的，我等雪停了再去。”</p><p>“你去吧，”艾伦说，“什么时候回来？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“今天之内？”</p><p>莱纳张了张嘴，他不想再撒谎了。但还是点点头。</p><p> </p><p>下午时分，雪停了。莱纳走出帐篷，兜里放着两颗氰化物的胶囊。乌云被风吹开，从那几片铅灰色的明亮的云层之间，久违地露出了一个模糊的、很小的太阳的轮廓，在雪地上将莱纳的影子照得灰蒙蒙的。他在雪地里深一脚浅一脚地走着，感到了一股难得的平静。</p><p>战争不会随着他埋葬战友而结束，不会随着一份广播而结束，不会随着战后幸存者的死亡而结束。莱纳尝试过忘记战争，而他忘不掉；他尝试销毁战报，但战友的尸体又会漂下来，不断提醒他，他是一个真正的坏人，一个杀人犯。</p><p>而死亡，死亡是如此纯粹，如此平和。他不得不承认自己是在逃避现实，但仅仅是他接受的那些，也已经足够勇敢了，现在也是一个绝佳的时机，他在为了另一个人活下去而死，这简直是英雄会做的事情，尽管英雄这种词，离莱纳也已经太远了。他意识到自己只是在面对一件早就该要发生的事情，如果艾伦不来，死亡也一定会在差不多的时候带走他，或早或晚，只有几个月的差别而已。</p><p>莱纳朝前走出很远，回头看去，帐篷已经缩成了一个很小很小的点。他走之前修好了吱嘎作响的通风口，补好了艾伦破损的衣服和裤子。</p><p>雪后的荒原静谧无声，所有出现在莱纳噩梦中的东西，都在这毛茸茸的阳光下一一消散了。他再度想起了法尔科，贾碧，妈妈，还有故乡里所有人都住在一块的小房子，那里的春季阳光明媚，每到午后，阳光穿过厨房的窗户，洒落在坐在桌旁的贾碧的头发上。她在哼歌，一首学校里教的欢快的小调，关于一个美丽的春日，河岸上开满鲜花，鸟儿是如何停在枝头歌唱。莱纳还记着她给自己唱的时候，把第一段和第二段弄混了，又忘记一些歌词，最后只好用带着调子的鼻音把整首歌唱完……啊！他是多么想回到故乡去啊！</p><p>他再也回不去了。但死在这里，为了艾伦能多活的这几天而死，这听起来也不是太差。他又朝前走了两步，忍不住回头望去。雪原一望无际，这里没有群鸦，没有子弹，也没有死人。莱纳目力所见只有他的帐篷——现在是艾伦的帐篷了。帐篷的主人坐在火堆旁边煮茶，是给莱纳和艾伦两个人喝的。一道儿细细的烟雾，在无风的状态下缓慢地从帐篷里升腾而出。</p><p>艾伦会活得比他更久的。</p><p>莱纳扭过头，继续向前走去。</p><p> </p><p>在出来的那一刻，莱纳就已决定自己该死在哪里。他穿过雪原，来到被损坏的铁轨旁边。雪崩已经是数周之前发生的事情，最表面的雪被融化再冻硬，顶上那层薄薄的冰壳随着莱纳的前行，不断发出脆响。铁轨在雪崩波及范围的最边缘，只有最末尾的一丁点儿被埋在雪中。</p><p>莱纳走了一圈，最后将自己的死地选在铁轨损坏最严重的地方，他曾经那么想搭乘火车回家去，但这好像也是上辈子的事了。</p><p>表层的冰壳很脆，莱纳双手并用地挖掘着雪层。他扒开几层新雪，下面的部分冻得更硬了，质地仿佛是附着在火车轨道上的一块儿冰。而且除此之外，莱纳似乎还看见了一个更眼熟的东西。</p><p>他皱皱眉，犹豫一会儿，还是继续挖开了那块雪。在做这件事的时候，莱纳心里隐隐地有了一个猜测，但在他仍在思考要不要继续做的时候，雪下埋藏的所有东西都已经展现在了他的眼前。</p><p>首先是那块眼熟的东西——破破烂烂的布料，填充物已经漏得差不多了，他提起那布料的一角，发现是被铁轨的道钉挂住的。在布料下面，还有一小捆没能成功引爆的炸药，已经被冻成了冰块。黑漆漆的铁轨有如歪斜的牙床，炸药栓在上面，又像一块儿剔不掉的结石。</p><p>莱纳闭了闭眼睛，一时间怀疑现在是他的幻觉：他当然是很熟悉手里的这个东西的，这是艾伦来到他帐篷里的时候就缺少的那半截外套的衣角。</p><p>莱纳猛吸一口气。这个猜测是如此突如其来，以至于让莱纳几乎忘记了自己实际上是来寻死的。他首先感到难以置信，接着在疑惑过后，一股怒火剧烈地袭上了他，冲上了他的脑子。莱纳根本不能在看到这些东西之后还能无视他们，假装什么都没有发生过。他从雪地上站起来，沿着来时的路，往帐篷的方向走去。</p><p>寒风吹了起来，莱纳把衣角塞进口袋里，碰到了他装着药片的那个小纸包。他的脑子被劳累、严寒、以及怒火冲得昏聩不已。让我们谈谈……艾伦，让我们谈谈吧……他在风雪中行走时想。我不知道你过去在哪儿，实际上，我也不知道你到底为什么来找我，我以为那全都没有必要，但我现在需要一个答案——艾伦，艾伦——哪怕你骗我呢？就像是我一直对你做的那样？</p><p>是你吗？艾伦？为什么？如果不是你，你的衣服为什么在那里？莱纳心想，他一方面充满怀疑，一方面又觉得证据太少了，他没法儿就此断定——自己起初关怀艾伦，是因为艾伦是一个战争和雪崩的受害者，但眼下到底谁才是像个傻瓜一样被骗得团团转的人？</p><p> </p><p>莱纳很快走回帐篷，他喘着气，进到里面去。艾伦正在火堆前坐着。莱纳去而复返，不到两小时的时间，茶正在火上咕嘟冒泡。一切都没变过，好像莱纳从未寻死一般。</p><p>“你回来了，”艾伦说，“带回什么东西没有，要喝茶吗？”</p><p>他的语气和刚才莱纳离开之前一模一样——怎么能一模一样呢？莱纳无力地问道。但他也不知道要怎么开始，难道他真的要问艾伦，叫他说出事实的真相吗。可在他开口之前，莱纳又犹豫起来，他发现自己并不那么想知道真相，或者说，真相对现在的他来说并没有意义。仿佛明白了真相，他们俩就不必死似的，但死亡是无论如何也会到来的。</p><p>“……给我一杯茶吧，”莱纳说，“走之前，我把杯子也收起来了，你可以帮我拿吗？”</p><p>他不知道自己在做什么。但在莱纳的脑下达命令之前，他的手指头就已经在口袋里攥紧了艾伦的衣角。装着胶囊的纸包贴着他的指甲。莱纳看着艾伦从地上爬起来，到屋角的箱子里去找莱纳的杯子——莱纳以为再也不会用到它了，因此放在了最底下。</p><p>就在艾伦去翻找的时候，他撕开了那个纸包，用两根手指抠开胶囊，把药末倒在了艾伦的杯子里。白色的一丁点儿东西，瞬间就全都融化了。莱纳在裤子上擦擦手，大口呼吸起来——天哪，他一定是在刚才完全憋住了气，不然也不会因为几次呼吸，便盈满了眼泪。</p><p>他爱艾伦吗。艾伦真的爱他吗。那牢不可破的，关于爱情的信念，难道真的就那么牢不可破？莱纳忽然搞不明白了，他觉得自己发了疯，或者就是在做梦，等到他睁眼，就会看见雪地和群鸦。故乡遥不可及，而且想也想不起来，士兵莱纳·布朗，他不管逃去哪里，也都要再度回到现实之中的战场里去……</p><p>“你的杯子在这。”艾伦说，把莱纳从幻想里拉了出来。他给莱纳添满茶，发现男人脸色灰白：“什么都没找到，是吗？”</p><p>“……是，”莱纳嗫嚅道，“我什么都没找到。”</p><p>“这是正常的……我们当时过去的那一次，不也是把所有在表面和能挖到的都拿到手了吗，”艾伦说，“没有关系，明天如果不下雪，我们就去钓鱼吧。”</p><p>“好。”莱纳点点头。他根本没在听艾伦说话，而是只在盯着他的手。艾伦握着茶杯，那里面添满了茶，氰化物在里面融化。莱纳盯着茶水的表面，帐篷的顶灯在水里映照出影子，像一只窥视的眼睛，以傲慢的、平静的眼神，看进了莱纳的心里。</p><p>——艾伦会不会知道自己已经给他下了毒呢？</p><p>莱纳紧张起来，但什么都没做。如果说最开始挖出衣服的时候莱纳感到了震怒，但现在，他发现自己一点也不生气了，他看着茶水，又看着艾伦的指甲盖，最后又看向茶水——这一切到底是现实，还是他在灯塔上做的一个梦？</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>“……我很好……”莱纳说。他虽然感觉不到怒火。却又突然幻想起艾伦的死状：他会死的很平静还是很恐惧？但莱纳几乎没见过艾伦恐惧的样子，他实际上没见过艾伦任何情绪波动的样子。从年轻人出现在他的生活中开始，他就一直是一副平静的，看透了一切的德行，仿佛一座雕像。现在莱纳感到紧张了，他要杀死雕像吗？他真要杀死他？</p><p>在两三个小时之前，他们俩还躺在那边的毯子上，像情人一样贴着，接吻和拥抱。艾伦的身体是如此温暖，如此滚烫。他的手抚摸过莱纳的后背，他的嘴唇舔吻着莱纳的眼皮。艾伦不想和他做爱，艾伦不把莱纳当成一个优秀的肉套子，而将他作为一个需要点儿什么的人。莱纳心想，自己需要爱，他就给了爱了。这有多么慷慨？自从战争开始，莱纳离开了自己的故乡之后，就再也没有人这样对待过他了……</p><p>再也没有人这样对待过他，也再也不会有人这样对待他……</p><p>莱纳猛地吸了一口气。他好像从梦里挣脱出来了一样。艾伦抬起手，要喝一口茶的时候，他飞快地坐起身子来，一把拍掉了艾伦手里的茶杯。茶水洒进火里，霎时便将火熄灭了。艾伦惊讶地看着他，莱纳同他对视一刻，低下头——两颗硕大的眼泪，砸在了他的裤子上。</p><p>“莱纳？”</p><p>仿佛一股力气瞬间从他的头顶抽走了一样，莱纳双腿发软，坐在了地上。他浑身都在发抖，感到胃里一阵搅动，但什么也挤不上来。莱纳继续低着头，不敢同年轻人对视。明明是艾伦差点被莱纳毒死，却让莱纳觉得，自己才是死里逃生的那一个。他浑身出满了冷汗。帐篷顶上的灯一丝不动，照着被浇灭的火堆，照着对坐的两个人。</p><p>火灭了。火在烧。火在烧着。火要一直烧下去。</p><p>帐篷外面又开始刮风了，听起来像是低声的哀哭。莱纳茫然地看着艾伦，他不明白自己干嘛刚才要毒死他了，也不明白为什么他俩现在还活着坐在这，而没有厮打起来。那些乱糟糟的念头，仿佛冰河开冻一般，一片一片地从脑海里碎裂，冲走了。莱纳张了张嘴，直到最后，他从喉咙里滚出了一声疑问般的短音。</p><p>“……你是不是，从最开始就没有想着活下去？”</p><p>艾伦点点头。他什么都不说。绿眼珠在灯泡下发亮。莱纳觉得那爱意仿佛在某一刻又出现在了他的眼睛里。</p><p>“艾伦，”他说，心已经沉了下去，而且他满意地觉得，他的心再也不会浮上来了，“既然是这样，你当初为什么来找我呢？”</p><p>他以为这次也不会得到艾伦的回答。但艾伦瞅着他，头一次，莱纳觉得自己从他的双眼里窥见了一些蛛丝马迹。艾伦那样平静地看着他，但又让人觉得，他实际上是十分难过的。艾伦到底经历了什么呢？他能经历什么呢？莱纳或许可以问出来，但他已经不想知道答案了。</p><p>他俩对坐着。帐篷外的风很大，里面也很快冷了。没人想着要再把火升起来。莱纳听见在狂风的吼叫里，似乎又有群鸦翅膀拍击的密集响声。还有艾伦的声音，艾伦和他接吻的声音，艾伦抱着他时发出的呼吸声，衣料摩擦时，有如轻柔的絮语。那么温暖，莱纳已经很久没感觉到过了。</p><p>“因为我想来找你。”艾伦最后说。</p><p>“我不想一个人死去。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>